This proposal requests NCRR support for the acquisition of state-of-the-art PALM MicroBEAM IV laser capture micro-dissection instrument (PALM MicroBeam) from Zeiss (P.A.L.M. Microlaser Technologies, Carl Zeiss Group, Bernried, Germany). This equipment would be the first laser capture equipment for shared use in the Ohio State University (OSU). The entire OSU or nearby Nationwide Children's do not have a Laser Capture Micro-dissection (LCM) core facility. The requested instrument will be housed in Laser Capture Molecular Core facilities (https://lcm.osu.edu/index.cfm) in the Ohio State University Medical Center (OSUMC). ). Space and relevant resources have been committed for the proposed core in response to faculty requests. In May, 2008 OSU was awarded the prestigious NIH Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA). LCM novel methodology development was a priority area in this award. The PI together with two other investigators was awarded research grant to develop proteomics and miR profiling methods from LCM samples. These methods are now ready for dissemination;OSU CTSA has announced matching funds for dissemination of methodology developed via Laser Capture Molecular Core to OSU investigators. The requested PALM MicroBeam has the patented laser microdissection and pressure catapulting (LMPC) technology. The molecular examination of pathologically altered cells and tissues at the DNA, RNA, and protein level has revolutionized research and diagnostics in pathology. However, the inherent heterogeneity of primary tissues with an admixture of various reactive cell populations can affect the outcome and interpretation of molecular studies. Particularly suited to study spatially resolved biology, LMPC enables the investigator to isolate samples of pure cell populations as small as single cells or even sub cellular fragments for further molecular profiling (gene expression, proteomics). The equipment is expected to directly enhance the productivity of a minimum of 14 (8 major users and 6 minor users) currently funded federal research grants totaling >$ 2.5 million in annual direct costs. The long term goals of the core facility are to provide diverse research community of OSUMC and affiliated research institutions with the latest LCM technology and applications. The funding of this instrumentation grant application for LCM will transform the capability of the federally funded research programs at the OSU, increasing their productivity and competitiveness for future extramural funding that can impact NIH and/or other extra mural funded research at OSU. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: PALM MicroBeam IV is high-throughput laser microdissection (LCM) equipment. Using this technology, individual cells and specific regions can be captured from clinically relevant small tissue section for genomic and proteomic analyses. The technology is best suited and is essential for human health relevant translational research.